dimensional disaster
by Httyd4eva
Summary: in which the gods from an AU without gods stumble across a portal which lands them, their wives and their LEGITIMATE kids at Camp Half-Blood. Only one word can be used to describe this. complete and utter 'chaos' (that's the word FYI) especially when TWO of them develop crushes on Percy. YAOI Nicercy, Rated for the pure and utter purpose of language, unless i warn.
1. Chapter 1

They were in the garden. In _Persephone's_ garden at Hades' palace in England. Hades Thompson, Zeus Thompson, Poseidon Thompson and their wives and kids/heirs.

Zeus, President of America.

Poseidon, President's secretary.

And Hades, King of England.

Their wives were, of course, Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone.

Their sons/only children, Ares, Triton and Thanatos, since that was the closest to Hades could come up with for something Greek and related to his name, since his great grandfather Chaos had started the tradition.

Suddenly, in between two topiaries, a purple-portal thingy appeared.

Thanatos, being the ever venture-ful child he was, approached it first.

"Hey! Look! It says 'now exiting dimension two and entering original dimension a.k.a one' on the plaque! Let's go exploring!"

Hades heard this and turned with a wild gleam in his eyes, "No Thanatos, do-!"

But it was too late, his son was gone.

Triton went in next, determined upon finding his best-friend, and after him went Ares, finding a garden too boring for his taste.

The parents watched in horror as it happened. Then, the portal started growing smaller.

"Quick! We have to rescue them!" shouted Poseidon.

And the adults all burst through the portal.

They saw their kids and grabbed their arms, ready to burst back, when they realized that the portal was closed.

They looked around, scared, as if expecting a monster or soldier to start shooting at them in this weird, parallel dimension. But all they got were cars driving along the street, nothing out of the ordinary, except they _weren't _in England, they were in,

"Manhattan," Poseidon breathed, taking a good look around.

They were standing in some woods near the streets when a bright light flashed.

Instinctively they all covered their eyes, as if some strong force out there compelled them to. That force was called the sun, _literally_.

When they opened their eyes they saw a boy.

He was 172 cms tall, with sandy blonde hair and perfect blue eyes. He wore a tank top and khaki shorts with sandals. He had beautiful muscles and a smile so bright it was blinding. Literally. He had the tiniest bit of stubble on his chin. He appeared to be nineteen or so.

They all gaped. He was beautiful/hot!

The three sons felt a bit woozy, _especially_ considering that they couldn't exactly be described as straight.

The same could be said for the ladies.

The men all felt little guy-crushes on him. little, though, because they weren't exactly too happy about their wives' reactions.

"Hey there!" he smiled, causing them all to cover their eyes "I'm Apollo, god of truth, knowledge, prophecies etc. and I'm here because you young mortals have crossed the barrier from dimension two to dimension one, a.k.a the original. So, little spin offs, until the next portal opens which could take _weeks_, we're going to have to send you to Camp Half-Blood. Good thing you came now and not next week or you'd've been frozen in time, a heh, heh. Now, I've sent all children of the big three to get you, and till then I'll wait with you, so till Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel and Percy get here which _should_ be in an hour since I sent them yesterday, let me catch you up."

They were all left gaping. _Those_ five were coming to pick them up!?

An hour of explanations later left them gaping. So much war, so much bloodshed, so much Greek and roman mythology!

Then, from around the corner came five people.

Leading was Percy, behind him were Nico and Thalia, and behind them were Jason and Hazel. They didn't assemble themselves in that order, it'd _actually_ just been a coincidence, but anywho….

"Lord Apollo," greeted Percy, "And these are our parents' mortal counterparts, I presume."

"Why yes Perce," smiled Apollo at Percy, "Thanks for being such a doll and taking them to camp. You are such an angel. Oh, and you too 2-6!"

the four behind Percy pouted.

Apollo turned towards Thalia and Jason.

"Baby sibs!" he yelled, running forward to hug them.

Thalia did the only smart, noble and brave thing there was, and pushed Jason into the hug before barrel rolling to a bush for cover.

Apollo squeezed the life out of Jason.

He sent Thalia a message from his eyes to hers, 'traitor!'

Apollo let go of him, eventually, "Oh it's just _so __**nice**_ to be around my family, I think I feel a haiku coming up!"

The mortals listened, wanting to hear a haiku from the god of poetry.

"_**NO!**_" exclaimed the demigods.

Apollo pouted, "you're worse than Arty!"

"Well we're her siblings," Thalia pointed at her and Jason.

"And we're her cousins," Percy pointed at himself, Nico and Hazel.

"And _he_ is her favorite mortal boy," Thalia pointed at Percy, "good thing too or it'd've been hard to go looking for him."

"A search which you failed, by the way," pointed out Percy.

Thalia pouted, "Hey! That's hurtful!"

"Not as hurtful as running into your tree five years ago!"

"It was five years ago, Kelp Head, get _over_ it!"

"Not a chance, Pinecone Face, I was carrying a plate of mom's homemade cookies!"

Hazel, Nico and Jason gasped.

"You were!?" asked Nico.

"Yup!"

"Thalia, shame on you!" said Jason.

"Hey! You're supposed to be backing me up on this li'l bro!"

"_technically _I'm now older than you."

"Urgh, this is Percy when he found out all over again!"

"Guys!" snapped Hazel.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"The mortals. We need to get them back to camp so the gods can freeze earth and we can go to our 'summer holiday', remember?"

The four blushed.

Apollo left.

And the mortals had been watching this all bemused.

"Right, then, let's get going!" said Percy.

"Um, how?" asked Hazel, "They're mortal, I'm not too sure that they can travel all the way to long beach as easily as we can."

"Hmmm," Percy considered it.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kelp Head, wouldn't want to give your brain a cramp," snorted Thalia.

Suddenly, a wave from the pond hit her.

She blinked, before her eyes filled with rage.

"You did _not_ just do that," she growled.

"And if I _did_?" asked Percy, sporting his signature wild smirk.

"Then I'd have to do this," and suddenly, a ten watt bolt of lightning hit Percy, sending him flying back two meters.

The mortals gaped.

Percy leapt up, unfazed, "Not bad. For a former tree."

The demigods had wild eyes.

"Oh Schist! This just got _re-eal!_" said Hazel.

"Hey, someone pass the popcorn," said Jason.

"Not. Funny. At all," said Nico, through gritted teeth.

By now Thalia had her spear out and was charging toward Percy.

Percy whipped out his pen.

"What good is a _pen_ going to do?" asked Triton, who, like all the other mortals, was very confused.

Percy then proceeded to uncap his pen, revealing riptide.

"Oh."

He blocked her Jab, parried her thrust, and threw a few in of his own. Thalia soon found herself backing up to the pond.

"Urgh," she grunted, dropping her spear and whipping out her bow and arrows.

The mortals gaped.

"This should be good," sighed all three demigod spectators.

She shot the first one at his abdomen.

Time seemed to slow down for him as he moved his sword to split it in half.

Grunting again, this time she aimed it at his eye.

With a few quick motions he turned it into a pile of splinters.

He then proceeded to making a 'complex' (to the mortals) hand movement.

Thalia gasped as she suddenly felt weightless. She tried to wriggle free but the water hand holding her stood strong.

Percy moved his hand up, causing Thalia to go higher.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed, "Percy! Get me _down_ from here!"

Percy smirked, bowing, "Your wish is my command," and he let go.

She screamed as she plummeted fifty feet below into an icy cold lake. She _would've _died, had Percy not cushioned her fall three feet above the surface level of the lake.

She stumbled out spluttering. Wiping a wet bang from her eye she glared at Percy.

"You're _dead_ Jackson! _DEAD!_"

Percy fake pouted, "But I just saved your life."

Her glare intensified and a distant rumbling of thunder resonated through the park.

"Ok, that's IT!" she said, hurling a massive bolt of lightning towards him.

he dodged the first, and the second and the third. She got madder each time, which was _not_ just because she kept missing, but _also_ because with each failed attempt Percy's smirk grew.

"Ummm," said Hades to Nico, "shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nahh, they'll get tired. Eventually."

"How long _is_ eventually."

"Five hours. Give or take a year considering Percy can just recharge by stepping into water."

10 minutes later….

By this point not a tree, bench or statue had been spared. The park was a whirlwind of water and lightning.

Hazel sighed, "this is taking too long."

She summoned a gem from the earth, leaving the mortals gaping. She picked up a drachma from her pocket, and prayed.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbows, _please _show me Annabeth Chase, Camp-Half-blood."

The mortals gasped in awe as an image of a girl whom Poseidon vaguely recalled as Annabeth Chase, one of Percy's friends, appeared.

She was under the willow tree by the lake tutoring some Apollo children in ancient Greek.

"This is an eta, it is the seventh letter of our alphabet," she proceeded to draw one on the board she had, "It's _also_ a symbol of Hephaestus. Handy to know so you can avoid traps."

She noticed a faint shimmering, through her ADHD, of course, and looked up.

"Oh hi Hazel. I see that you've got the mortals and- _wait_, _PERSEUS_ JACKSON AND THALIA _GRACE_ STOP FIGHTING _RIGHT __**NOW**_ OR I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

the water and lightning stopped immediately.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy waved.

Annabeth's face softened slightly, "Hey Seaweed Brain! So, you guys decided how to transport them yet?"

They all yelled at once,

"SHADOW TRAVEL!" yelled the Underworld kids.

"BOAT!" yelled Percy.

"FLYING!" said Jason, unaware of his sister's secret fear.

"RUNNING!" yelled Thalia.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no' then…." Said Annabeth.

"Why not Shadow travel?" asked Nico, pouting.

"_Because_:

a. It's creepy

and b. it's going to wear you out. A lot." Replied Percy.

"Why not flying?" asked Jason.

It was Thalia to respond to this, worried that if _Percy_ answered he'd accidentally reveal her secret phobia, "Because there's too many of them. Besides, there're still some winds who were on Gaea's side."

"Why not boat?" asked Percy, pouting.

"Because, er, um, just because," said Jason, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"_Because_, we've spent _way_ too many months on a boat already," said Hazel, who was _highly_ prone to seasickness.

"_Exactly_, so boating will come like second nature to us," said Percy, who _really_ wanted to go by boat.

"No. and why not _running_?" asked Thalia.

Percy replied this time, "Because:

a. we just came here running and are _exhausted_.

And b. I don't know about you, but asking a mortal to run from here to Long Beach Sound makes me wonder if you were drinking Kool-Aid before we left."

"Wait," said Ares, "you ran _all the way from Long Island Sound to here in a day!"_

"Well it would've taken less time, but we had to pack supplies and we were only informed last night, so _technically _it was 13 hours," said Thalia.

Percy sighed, "Looks like we're falling out of shape, guys, last year we did it in ten."

The mortals gaped.

"Excuse me!?" said Thalia, "_you two_," she pointed at Percy and Nico, "Fell out of shape. You were slowing us down with your hormone-liness."

"Hey, what about _those_ two!?" pouted Percy, pointing towards Hazel and Jason, "they weren't exactly the _fastest_ either!".

"Well yeah," said Thalia, "But _they_ weren't _with_ us last year, so we don't _know_ how fast they go."

"GUYS!" snapped Annabeth.

"What?" they said, remembering she was there.

"Back to topic, how're you guys coming?"

"Why don't we split up?" suggested Hazel.

The mortals nodded, that seemed like the best course of action.

But the demigods, the Greek ones anyways, shook their heads.

"No, Hazel," said Percy, "see, _together_, we're strong enough to protect them in the event of a monster or ally of Gaea attack. _However_, alone we're just monster bait. It's best for us to stick together."

The others nodded.

"I say we _walk_ back to camp, we've got the supplies to camp, who's with me?" asked Thalia.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good," she said.

And they started their trek back to camp, after Thalia wiped her hand through the message, of course.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**whoo! Done! my first chapter of my new story. I'd been a bit worried about the pairings, but thanks to: Nicercylover108, Skilful Human6 (guest), and CrazyFantasyFangirl525 who replied on my other story 'He's What!?' I stuck with Nicercy.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

They kept walking till well past nightfall. They were halfway to Long Island Sound.

The five set up their tents.

They'd each brought their own, kept in their bottomless bags which had been engineered by the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins, so that all they had to do was call for the thing they needed, or think about it, and it would come out.

Each tent could house up to three people, which was pretty lucky in this case.

Hazel and Thalia shared a tent.

Nico, Jason and Percy shared a tent.

The mortals all split up into family units and shared tents.

They sat by a campfire, roasting marshmallows and getting to know each other.

They were soon pretty well acquainted, though still preferred to be part of their separate cliques.

The others watched, feeling a little left out, as the demigods talked about some of the gossip/happenings of camp.

"I cant believe those two are _finally_ going out!" exclaimed Thalia, when she heard the happy news of Annabeth and Reyna.

The two girls had been dancing around each other since their first meeting in New Rome.

"I know, right!" said Percy, who was happy about his best-friend, "Speaking of which, I have something really important to say about Annabeth and me."

The other four tensed, and Nico tightened his grip around Percy's waist, "Um, after the _Titan_ War, Annabeth and I, er, we met up with our parents and, um-"

"Oh for the sake of my father, Percy, _spit it out!_" said Thalia, who was growing increasingly impatient.

"Um, did you know that Annabeth's dad is my mom's long-lost brother?"

the four remained silent for a bit, then, in sync, blinked, pointed at Percy and yelled, "Incest! You two committed incest!"

Percy shushed them, because they were starting to get weird looks from the mortals.

"_technically, _we were just following the footsteps of our ancestors."

"Same ancestors constantly trying to kill you?" asked Nico.

Percy sighed, "We- yea- yes."

Meanwhile, the mortals had their own conversations.

The women were talking about fashion and recipes and how cool it would be to meet their husbands godly counterparts. The men were talking about sports and politics and other man things. The boys…. Weeeelllll, I'll just type what they were talking about.

"So, what do you think about the demigods?" asked Triton.

"I think, 'has your brother always been this cute?' because if so, he's mine when we get back!" declared Ares.

"No way, 'acles, he's _mine_ meant to be _my _queen," said Thanatos, crossing his arms over his chest.

Triton groaned, "Can you two _please_ not talk about my half-brother like that!? Besides, I _think_ he's already taken. Look at where Nico's hand is and _you_ tell me whether they're dating."

They looked at the chatting group, and noticed that Nico's hand was placed on Percy's hip, clutching it. and Percy _wasn't _moving away!

"Well in that case, I guess it's up to _us_ to show him where his heart _truly_ belongs," said Ares.

"Yeah," said Thanatos, "But who gets him?"

Ares seemed to consider, "Hmmm, how about _I _get this dimension's one, and you get _other_ dimension's one? We could just smuggle him across with us…"

"Naaah! I want this dimension's us's to be at least a _little_ happy, guess we're just gonna have to see who he likes more…."

Triton glared at his other-dimensional-brother. How was it that _he_ got all the attention? And what made him so appealing to Th- er, _other_ men!?

He was about to make a snarky comment when a shimmering image of mist appeared.

In it were two identical twin-looking brunettes with brown hair and blue eyes. Their only difference being that one was slightly taller than the rest.

"Hey Percy!" they greeted in unison.

The other half-bloods gasped in mock outrage.

"And what are we?" asked Nico, fake-scandalized.

"Sacks of meat?" finished Thalia.

"No," said the taller one,

"But if you were," said the shorter one,

"You wouldn't"

"Be that tasty"

"Or nutritious."

The four re-fake-gasped.

"I will have you know Connor," said Nico.

"That we are _very_ Tasty," said Thalia.

"And you should know, Travis," said Jason.

"That we are _very_ nutritious!" finished Hazel.

The older one- Travis- sighed, "You caught us. Now, Percy, we were wondering if, since you're out, you want us to gather up Hypnos, Hecate, Tyche and Nike?"

Percy blinked, confused, "_Why_ would I need them?" he asked.

Connor frowned, confused, "For capture the flag of course. Remember? Athena verses Poseidon tomorrow."

Percy muttered a string of words that had all the demigods covering their mouths, "damn, well played Wise Girl, well played."

"You kiss your _mother_ with that mouth!?" asked Thalia, scandalized.

"Forget his mother," said Nico, "you kiss _me_ with that mouth!?"

"Yes," said Percy, "and you're not one to play innocent, mister, or have you already forgotten about that time with the cake?"

"Percy!" yelped Travis.

"Can it!" said Connor.

"We"

"Don't"

"Want"

"Skeletons"

"At our"

"Throats"

then together, "_AGAIN!?_"

Nico huffed, "you deserved it! it took me _weeks_ to get all that icing off!"

"Your fault."

"For having"

"Messy Hair!" finished Travis.

Nico huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, back to the game," said Connor.

"Yeah, having those cabins on our side'll be nice. Thanks guys, you're the best!"

and the message faded.

Percy turned to his cousins.

"And you guys?"

"You know you've always got me- er, _us_," said Nico, remembering he had a sister.

"Zeus got your back too!" said Thalia, saluting.

"Hey! Where's _my_ consent!?" asked Jason, pouting.

"I think the better question is '_where's my Cabin Counselor-ship?_' a bam!" she high-fived her Greek cousins.

No matter if they were sister or brother, she'd always be closer to Nico and Percy, and not just because she'd once had a crush on the latter. (yes she had. Rick said it in an interview.)

Jason pouted, "Whatever," then he turned to Percy and smiled, "But yeah, our Cabin's got your back bro!"

"Excellent!" Percy said, "It doesn't matter how many people Annabeth's got now. We've got the best cabins!"

the other four nodded.

"So, what's the battle plan?" asked Thalia.

"_Well_, I was thinking we'd have you on guard-duty with Jason, it doesn't matter how fast the other kids move, lightning will reign supreme. Hazel and Nico Shadow Travel, but _please_ summon skeletons from a safe distance, no doubt wise girl'll have guards set up. We split up Nike, half stay as our frontal defense, and the other half lead an attack on Annabeth's side. The Tyche kids should all go over, and so should the Hecate kids. Together, the attackers _should_ create enough damage for Annabeth's troops, holding them back. We should _also_ get the Hermes kids on Prison duty and de-trapping, since Annabeth'll no doubt set the Hephaestus cabin up do doing traps. Got it?"

the other four nodded, it seemed like a good plan

the mortals watched this, slightly confused.

"And where're we hiding the flag?" asked Thalia.

Percy gave her a smirk that would rival any Cheshire Cat's, "in the trees of the woods, of course," he replied, "You'll be defending the front of the forest, making sure no campers get through, _Jason_ will be our added defense. Oh, and by the way, you guys are going to have to electrify the pole."

"_Damn_ that's a good plan," said Jason.

"If Annabeth beats it she really _will_ be Athena's smartest child," gaped Hazel.

Percy smirked.

"Just one problem," said Thalia, "it's a _good_ plan, and Percy's 'good' plans usually bite. Hard."

"Well, yeah," said Nico, but this one _really_ seems good!"

Percy smiled at Nico, who smiled back at him.

Thanatos and Ares glared at the exchange, whilst Triton just glared at Percy.

Thalia thought about it for a moment before sighing, "I hope you're right, Kelp Head, because if Annabeth wins _again_, then I'm going to have to buy one of the Stoll's 'Athena-proof earmuffs'.

"Oh yeah!" said Percy, "I heard they're on special. Only five Drachmas!"

"I know right!" said Nico, "I'm _so_ buying a pair. I do _not_ need to listen to Annabeth go on, and on, and on about ancient Greek literature. I swear, if I have to hear her go on _one more time_ about the hoover dam…"

Percy and Thalia chuckled.

"Dam!" laughed Percy, "I could sure go for some _dam _fries!"

"And I _really_ wanted to buy that _dam_ T-shirt," wheezed Thalia, before the two clutched each other's shoulders, laughing their hearts out.

Everyone there just stared weirdly at them.

"Ummm…." Said Jason.

Percy and Thalia stifled their laughter long enough to say, "Inside joke."

"When?" asked Nico, confused.

"Oh, it was when Grover, Thalia and I were on that quest to save Anna- er, I mean _Artemis_, we were with-" Percy cut himself off and the mood became somber.

"The one with the two hunters?" asked Nico.

Percy and Thalia nodded, sadly.

"Who were they?" asked Hazel.

Percy met Nico's eyes, silently asking for permission, when Nico nodded, he took that as the 'go ahead'.

"Zoë Nightshade, hunter of Artemis, and, um Bianca di Angelo, your late half-sister, also a hunter of Artemis," whispered Percy, so softly that the mortals almost didn't hear.

Almost.

Hazel sniffed, "Oh."

Percy sighed, watching Nico try to be brave.

"Sorry," he said.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I promised-"

"To try, Percy, to _try_, besides, _she's _the one who chose to leave me. And if she hadn't died od never've searched and found the one sister that _didn't _leave me. 'sides, if anything _I _should be comforting _you_, Zoë was a child of the sea, and I know you all share some sort of 'special' bond that we land dwellers don't understand."

Percy sighed, relieved, "I remember how tiny you were _before_ the Fates found out about what your dad did and zoomed you up to our age."

"_actually, _I'm _older_ than you. by eight months seeing I was born on January the 24th, back in the day."

"yeah. Speaking of which, did you ever get to hunt a dinosaur?"

"Huh?"

"never mind."

"Ok."

"Hey, guys, we should probably hit the _dam_ tents, we're heading back _pretty_ early tomorrow!" said Percy, chuckling as Thalia rolled on the floor laughing (ROTFLed).

And they all went to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. night.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

They rose at dawn.

The mortals, who were not used to waking up that early, walked along sloppily. The _demigods,_ on the other hand, walked with a brisk pace that caused the mortals to gape.

They were about to round a corner when suddenly, a _giant_ iron staff swung out of nowhere and threw Percy fifty-feet to the side, where he flew by many things and hit a tree.

"Percy!" they all yelled.

Nico shadow-travelled to Percy, so he could help him.

The other three turned to face the big, hulking form of Alcyoneus.

The mortals gasped at the man.

He was over 40 feet tall. His skin looked like it was made of a metallic gold-like material. His legs were rust colored dragon legs. His wore armor made of platinum links and held an iron staff the size of a totem pole. He had red hair and piercing ice-colored eyes.

"Alcyoneus!" said Hazel, drawing her sword, like the others.

Alcyoneus seemed to frown, "Huh, I was hoping _you_ were the one I hit. Never mind, it doesn't matter seeing as outside my homeland _he's _the biggest threat…"

Jason and Thalia raised their arms and summoned a lightning bolt together, while hazel brought up some cursed jewels.

They attacked together and killed Alcyoneus easily.

"and _that's_ how you do it mini big three style!" said Thalia, as the three high-fived each other.

"Guys," said Hazel, "I _think_ we should go find Percy, don't you?"

Seeing Thalia and Jason's expressions she sighed, of _course_ they forgot.

They ran to the woods where they found Nico frantically searching.

"I can't find him _anywhere_!" he said.

They all started looking, mortals and demigods alike, for their missing friend/leader.

"Look! There! Under that tree, below the pile of leaves!" yelled Thalia.

They all sprinted to the Beech tree, where they saw, beneath a _big_ pile of fallen leaves, a foot.

Hazel reached their first, being the closest, and yanked on the foot/shoe/what_ever._

Nico got there next, he helped pull the body, as they were all starting to realize, out.

The others just gasped in horror.

Percy's face was scraped, bruised, dirty and covered in blood. And the rest of him hadn't been spared either. There were _big_ holes in his clothes, and numerous cuts littering his body.

"No," gasped Nico, looking into his boyfriend's pale, unconscious face.

"I don't get it," said Hazel, reaching up to touch Percy's chest, "His soul's pulled free. But there's something holding it back. Something stopping it from leaving…"

"the ocean," it hit Nico with sudden clarity, as he stared at Percy's closed eyes.

"We better get him to camp, I don't think it'll last much longer…" hazel trailed off.

Nico nodded, turning to the others, "Get the others to camp. _Now_! Before another ally of Gaea strikes. I'll get him to camp."

He picked Percy up bridal style, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Well," said Hazel, "I _think_ we're going to have to do this a little differently… hm… oh! I know, let's just _call_ for our pegasi!"

"But without Percy, how do we even _do_ that?" asked Thalia, sullen about the fact that her cousin might _die_, just like the rest of them would if they didn't get to camp soon.

"Hmmm," considered Hazel, "_well_, last night Percy said something about 'wishing we could just take the chariot', but I have no clue what he meant."

Thalia's eyes bugged out, "Seaweed Brain, and you, of course, is a _genius_!"

She took out a golden drachma, and said,

"_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês,"_ before tossing it to the ground.

Out of nowhere, a taxi, which appeared to be made of smoke appeared.

Inside were three drivers.

"Welcome."

"To"

"the"

"Chariot"

"Of"

"Damnation" they said.

"Hmmm," said the one behind the wheel, "guess I'll have to extend it."

she waved her arm and a few more seats appeared.

They got in.

"Buckle up," said the one in the middle.

Then, without warning, the chariot lurched forward. They clung to their seats. This thing was _fast_.

They sped through the streets, driving at roughly 100 miles per hour.

They reached Long Island in a matter of minutes.

They got down, their hair all messed up.

"Hope you"

"enjoyed"

"the ride"

and they drove off.

They hiked up the hill to camp.

The three demigods breathed in, happy.

They were at camp.

They were home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. gtg. Bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

They took the mortals to the Big House so that Chiron could fill them in, give them the tour and get them settled into the Big House, which was _luckily_ where they were staying.

As soon as they were let off they sprinted to the infirmary.

They ran through the door.

It seemed Percy had been taken care of, though he was still unconscious.

He had a bandage wrapped around his head, which was propped up on a pillow. His left arm and right leg were in casts. There was a bandage wrapped around his middle. He was _also_ sporting a black eye.

They all sat down next to Nico who was in one of the guest chairs.

Will came back with the ambrosia box.

He fed Percy half a square, before turning to the others.

"The casts are supposed to be the guidelines for when his bones reform. The bandages are in places where the skin wore down. Id _recommend _not taking them off for a few hours as well as a quarter cube of ambrosia per hour, but otherwise he seems fine," said Will.

The four nodded.

Annabeth came bursting through the door, a wild look in her eyes.

"I *pant* heard *wheeze* something *cough* happened *choke* to Percy," she coughed out.

"Annabeth, calm down, relax, here have this," Will handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks *pant* Will!" she gulped the water down, before wiping a hand over her mouth to remove any stray droplets, "Now, as I was saying… _WHAT IN __**HADES'S**__ NAME HAPPENED TO MY BABY COUSIN!?_"

They winced, _damn_ she was _loud!_

"He's alright," said Nico, "I think…"

"You think? You _think_!? Well I'll tell you what _I_ think! I think-" suddenly the room went all swirly for her.

Thalia caught her, "Woah, Annabeth, where did you _come_ from?"

"Oh," said Annabeth, still a bit whoozy, "Not far, just that place behind the woods, then behind the lake, where you keep running until you hit the boundary, where you keep running until you hit the fruit stand downhill, why?"

"Because I wanted to know how much ambrosia I had to give you," said Thalia, cutting off half a block.

Annabeth held up her hand, "Don't need it."

Thalia nodded, "Maybe I should take you to your cabin," and hoisted Annabeth on her back.

Annabeth nodded in her exhausted stupor, "Mhm, and please ask Luke to stop leaving his weapons laying around."

Thalia froze, before nodding, "Ok Annie, I'll be sure to tell him that."

And with the speed of a huntress, she raced to the Athena cabin.

The five (will and Percy included) stayed back.

Suddenly, a groan was heard in the room, as well as the shifting of an arm.

"Percy!" yelled his cousins.

He groaned, before croaking out with his sore throat, "When did we get back to camp? And why does my head feel like you guys used it too bat in a game of softball? _Again_."

The three blushed, it was fun, they weren't proud of it, but hey, no one's _ever_ proud of fun at camp.

Nico hugged Percy so tight he turned blue- and not because of the blush.

"Nicolas di Angelo!" chided Will, "he _just woke up_, please do _not_ send him to Hypnos the hard way!"

Nico blushed, jumping off Percy, before spinning at Will, "FYI, _William_, Nicolas is _not_ my name! my name is Nico, derived off the _Latin_ word _Nico_, and related to the root word _NICO!"_

Will backed up, "yeesh, no need to get touchy! And my name isn't William, it's _Will,_ as in short for, '_Will_ you shut up?'"

Everyone gaped. The war had started. But Nico decided to end it,

"Intriguing, your mother _definitely_ had a calm temper."

Will opened his mouth, then closed it, "Id contradict you, but seeing as that _is_ actually my name, I got nothing."

Everyone gaped.

"Seriously!?" gaped Jason, "your mother named you _that_!?"

"Yes, but compared to my brother, 'Be quiet or I'll kill you', or as we call him, _ben_, I got off _ea-sy_!"

Hazel gaped, "Ummm, I think we should go. Now. Thanks for everything!"

Will beamed at her, causing her to shield her eyes, "No problem, I'd do anything to help out a friend."

Percy smiled back at him, causing _him_ to shield his eyes, "_Awww_, _Will_, that is the _nicest_ thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Will smiled back, at least _Percy_ didn't have to shield _his_ eyes, before walking away.

Nico pouted, "that just hurts, Perce!"

"Yeah!" agreed Jason.

"You burned me from the inside," said Hazel.

"I wonder how Annabeth, Grover, your mom and the others will feel about that," said Nico.

Percy rolled his eyes, "well _yeah_, but you guys aren't just _anybody_, you're my family silly!"

"Just like everyone at this camp," said Jason.

"And everyone at Camp Jupiter," added Hazel, frowning.

"And, everyone who's… tried to ki…ll you," finished Nico, with a confused frown plastered to his face.

"Yup! We're all just one, big, psychotically deranged family!" said Percy, happily.

The others nodded, realizing how correct he was.

"Well," said Nico, "guess we ought to get you back to your cabin, then."

But suddenly, a big shadow loomed over them.

Percy turned, gaping at the sight before him.

There stood, in all his godly glory, his _actual_ big brother. Triton…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**dun dun **_**DUN!**_** Cliffy! Syt!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I realize it's been a while since my last update, so…**

**p.s. I have **_**not**_** read BoO (but I read the basic overview on Wikipedia since the Wikia hasn't been updated, and may I just say that I am **_**very**_** proud of Nico for telling Percy about his 'ex'-feelings for him) so any reference I make here, **_**except**_** the Calypso thing, will be from that songfic I did to Phoenix hearts by we the kings, so if you want to see the guidelines for the battles I mention, check there. **

**Enjoy!**

"What are you _doing_ here!?" demanded Percy.

"_Well_," drawled Triton, pokerfaced but secretly worrying about his brother and _why_ exactly he was in the infirmary, "Since Lord Dionysus is out helping and your 'camp' apparently needs a god supervising it, father signed me up," he muttered grumpily.

"You didn't agree to it, did you?"

"Have you _met_ our father?"

"On several occasions, yes…"

"…So, I hear there're some 'mortals' here."

"*sigh* sadly."

"You don't seem to be too 'stoked' about it."

"They're _mortals_."

"Fair point."

"Wanna grab lunch?"

"Sure, you not hurt?"

"Naah, Will patched me up."

"What happened."

"Alcyoneus. On the bright side, _he_ can be killed without need of the gods."

"Yep. Good thing too. Or else you'd have to redo what you did to Polybotes during the final battle."

"C-can we _please_ not talk about it?" begged Percy.

Triton nodded at him sympathetically. It was a well known fact that Percy'd broken during the battle, something tragic had happened that had left Percy temporarily unreachable. Something horrible. Something that'd had him [Triton]crying for days. Something that'd had their father causing hurricanes all around the world.

Tyson had died.

"So, need help?" he asked, his eyes going the _tiniest_ bit foggy.

Percy shook his head, "Naaah, I'm good. Though I _would_ like you to meet your mortal counterpart."

"Ahhh, yes," Triton threw out his chest, "I'm sure he's just as dashing as the original."

Percy stifled a giggle, before his eyes widened in horror. Since _when _did _he_ giggle!?

"come on," said Percy, "It's time for your welcome tour."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**omg omg omg! I thought id posted this! I wrote it about 15 days ago but it got saved as Ok, so then I went to my PJATO e file to save the next chapter and I see that this is saved as 'OK' so I check online and it turns out I **_**haven't **_**updated it! Oh well, you guys get two chapters today I guess!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.m.G! it's been 4**_**eva**_** since I last updated. No pun intended, that is **_**not**_** why I chose my name. but here's the new chapter, please enjoy:**

**p.s. other Triton is T.T. from now, okay, and likewise to all other AU's when they meet their counterparts, it's the same for them all, except Thanatos (T.E.) and Ares (A.A.) and Hera (H.A.) and Persephone (P.E.)because otherwise they get confused with the others, and therefore the boys go by their mothers' maiden names, and so do the two mothers…**

Dinner time hit, and Percy, who'd just finished giving Triton a tour of the camp, settled down for dinner.

Triton joined him.

"So, where're the mortals?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, Chiron just finished giving them a tour, so they should be here-"

"And here is the dining pavilion. This concludes our tour, now you may eat at your godly table," they heard Chiron's voice.

"Now," shrugged Percy.

The mortals split up and headed to the tables.

They sat down, shyly at the ends.

Percy and Triton just rolled their eyes.

"So," Triton started, looking at T.T., "You're me, huh?"

"Y-yes," he stammered.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dude. You don't have to be so formal with the gods, they're _actually_ a lot more lax than they seem. On the inside they're just big bunnies," and to prove his point, he reached over and scratched Triton behind the ear, causing him to lift up his foot and repeatedly stomp it on the ground.

He shook off.

"Not cool man," he glared at Percy, "You messed up my hair. Do you have _any _idea how long this takes to do in the mornings?!"

"Ummm," Percy guessed, "A second or two."

Triton opened his mouth to retort, but realized it was true, "Well," he smirked, "Seeing as you messed up _my_ hair," and then he gave Percy a sadistic grin that put all the others to shame.

"No, Triton, don't you d- ah!" and his brother had pulled him from down under and started giving him a noogie.

"Awww, come on baby bro, cant take the heat?" he grunted, rubbing his hand harder.

Suddenly a wave crashed into their table.

Everyone, except the two seas, was wet and spluttering.

Triton just looked at Percy, "Seriously bro?"

Percy shrugged, "Sorry, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do."

"Cool beanz," triton nodded.

Percy dry-willed the table and with a wave of his hand everything was back in place.

The mortals gaped, whilst triton's face cracked into a smile.

"_Nice_, you figured out your water control on other things."

Percy smiled grimly, "well, not like I had much of a choice."

Triton gave Percy a sympathetic look, "Hey, look, it- um- it wasn't your fault, ok, so don't beat yourself up about it, ok?"

Percy smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Ok."

Suddenly, the shadows near them thickened, and out popped Nico.

"Ok, I saw a wave. A _big _wave. Percy, what'd you do?" he panted.

Percy gave him a look of shock and surprise, "And why am I the first suspect?"

Nico gave him a look, "Well did you?"

Percy pouted, "It's irrelevant."

Nico sighed, "Ok, ok, now hurry up, we have some owl butt to crush!" and with that, he did a fist pump into the air and faded slowly into the shadows…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz it's short, but I need to sleep now. Bye!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
